thirlcrest_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3
"Now Axel is really stupid, malevolent and rich. So it'll be that surprising that none of you could discover in a future life he'll end up in. But this is my story, not his. With the trust fund babies under control, it's time to turn my attention to their sworn enemies, those greaseball kids." Chapter 3, titled Love Makes the Grease Go Around, is the third chapter of TC. It involves Clyde taking on the Greasers. It takes place during the winter, starting shortly before Christmas and ending some time before Spring. Storyline Missions * Grease on the Wall: Clyde catches sprint of rumors circulating around Thirlcrest Academy relating to an imbalance of power between the Honor Students and the Greasers. He is ordered to take a side, but refuses. As such, he is put to the work of the Honor Students with rather increasingly blatant demands to soil the name of the Greasers in exchange for money to help keep relations with the Honor Students. Having no choice but to do so, Clyde is put into conflict with the Greasers. * Grease on the Wall Part II: Clyde's life is put on the line as the Greasers are more than he thought. He is put under the threat of being jumped by the Greasers before being saved by a Peacekeeper. Seconds away from a violent beating, Clyde is expected to team up with the Peacekeeper to defeat the Greasers and return safely to the Honor Students. * Christmas is Here: The arrival of Christmas puts Clyde under serious problems as he is mandated by Douglas York to investigate into trust funds with the Honor Students and the Prefects going on in the Harrington House to encourage "Christmas spirit" and justice around the school. * Trail: Clyde is the topic of a rumor which might ruin his life. He is put on blast by Sully West and Zion. Under the threat of being revealed for a crime that could possibly get him expelled, he retreats to the likes of Derek Vinyard, an expelled dropout, and receives the dropout's help to get Sully West off of his trail. * Balls of Snow: Clyde is put to the work of an insane senile old man who works as Santa Clause to make a living in his everyday life. In the process, Clyde torments the Greasers, further ruining relations with them as he throws snowballs at them at the command of the senile old man to cash in on making money. * Race of the Century: Clyde enters the wrong part of Thirlcrest and runs into conflict with the Greasers. Outnumbered, Clyde meets Jayquan Obama, who challenges Clyde and the Honor Students to a bike race. After getting the Honor Students to agree with the offer, Clyde is shown a shop to get bikes and must now outperform the Greasers. * Match of the Century: After repeated brush-ups between Clyde and the Greasers, they finally lose their patience and jump Clyde. Barely escaping from a rowdy crowd of them, Clyde is chased by the police for vandalism in the middle of his chase and he manages to ride away on a bike to a destination with Ricky Vicent. Ricky, frustrated with Clyde stirring up drama with his boys, decides to end it all right then and there, challenging Clyde to a fight. Non-Storyline Missions Controlled Cold: Clyde is forced by Earnest Olsen's weird antics to investigate a possibility of something going on with the cold employing a use of chemistry from chemistry classes and spud cannons to test the chemical reactions going on with the snow. Achieving a great performance on this mission can earn oneself the access to an advanced chemistry set, which produces stink bombs and firecrackers at a faster rate. Prescott Issues: Clyde has his fingers tied as Piper Prescott is getting annoyed with his passiveness with the Greaser issue. Clyde explains his situation and Piper says that she can understand. She promises not to announce Clyde's dilemma to the rest of the Honor Students with the exception that Clyde must run errands for her and get the Honor Students out of trouble with some prefects looking to bust them. Destruction of the Masses: The Thirlcrest Times turn out to have an article which could destroy Ross's status as the most feared student on the campus and turn him into a convict for life. Upon being informed, Clyde must find a way to infiltrate the Thirlcrest Times office and find a way to sneak past the new security of the Times and delete all of the information on their computers without being detected.